2171 Atlantic hurricane season (Everyone)
The 2171 Atlantic hurricane season featured no tropical cyclones in October or hurricanes after July, two extremely unusual feats. The season began on June 1, 2171, and ended on November 30, 2171, dates that conventionally delimit the timeframe for tropical cyclogenesis. Overall, the 2171 season was inactive because of a strong El Niño, featuring eight total storms and two unnamed tropical depressions, despite an active start. The first storm, Hurricane Allyson, developed on June 24 over the Caribbean Sea. It made landfall over rural Cuba before moving out to sea and dissipating on July 1. Tropical Storm Brett was the first storm of a July tropical cyclone outbreak, lasting from July 3 to July 5, but did not affect land. Next, Hurricane Celia posed a significant threat to the United States East Coast, but due to its small size, it resulted in relatively minor impact of $300 million (2171 USD) and five deaths. Elsewhere, Tropical Storm Fred caused minor surf along the west coast of Portugal and Hurricane Edith killed one person out at sea. Tropical Depression Four and Six, as well as Tropical Storms David, Gracie and Horace, also did not affect land. Overall, the systems of the 2171 season caused 15 deaths and $600 million (2171 USD) in damage. Season summary Timeline of tropical activity in the 2171 Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2171 till:01/12/2171 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2171 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/06/2171 till:01/07/2171 color:C2 text:Allyson from:01/07/2171 till:03/07/2171 color:TS text:Brett from:06/07/2171 till:14/07/2171 color:C4 text:Celia from:12/07/2171 till:13/07/2171 color:TD text:Four from:17/07/2171 till:20/07/2171 color:TS text:David barset:break from:22/07/2171 till:23/07/2171 color:TD text:Six from:24/07/2171 till:31/07/2171 color:C3 text:Edith from:18/08/2171 till:22/08/2171 color:TS text:Fred from:09/09/2171 till:12/09/2171 color:TS text:Gracie from:04/11/2171 till:07/11/2171 color:TS text:Horace bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2171 till:01/07/2171 text:June from:01/07/2171 till:01/08/2171 text:July from:01/08/2171 till:01/09/2171 text:August from:01/09/2171 till:01/10/2171 text:September from:01/10/2171 till:01/11/2171 text:October from:01/11/2171 till:01/12/2171 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Allyson Hurricane Allyson made landfall over rural Cuba as a Category 2 hurricane, resulting in $200 million (2171 USD) and four fatalities. Tropical Storm Brett Tropical Storm Brett did not affect land. Hurricane Celia Hurricane Celia threatened large portions of the United States East Coast, but damage was limited to fallen trees and several deaths. Tropical Depression Four No land effects were reported from Tropical Depression Four. Tropical Storm David Tropical Storm David stayed at sea. Tropical Depression Six Tropical Depression Six caused no known land effects. Hurricane Edith Hurricane Edith caused the capsizing of a kayak and a death at sea. Tropical Storm Fred Fred brushed the west coast of Portugal, causing five deaths and $100 million (2171 USD) in damage. Tropical Storm Gracie Gracie did not affect land. Tropical Storm Horace Tropical Storm Horace stayed out at sea. Storm names The following names were used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2171 Atlantic hurricane season. Following this season, no names were retired due to the lack of any impact caused. Names that were allocated for the season but ended up unused are marked in . Category:Future storms Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Tropical storm Category:Hurricanes Category:List Of Africa Hurricanes